Mugiwara Drabbles
by Kitkatbaby
Summary: Little drabbles on mugiwara crew. Ch3:". Luffy knew he had to do well on this Valentine's Day. The last Valentine's Day didn't end up so well..."
1. Nami's Maps

**Hey guys! So here's just some cute little thingies about the Straw Hat Crew... gotta love em ;) **

**We'll start with LuNa because they are just too damn adorable!**

**IDON'TOWNONEPIECE :(**

* * *

**N**ami wasn't having a very good day today. Nope, not in the least. First of all, all of her maps got ruined by a certain _captain_ deciding it was a good idea to have a giant water-gun fight inside the room with Usopp while Nami was out on the deck suntanning with Robin and getting served by Sanji. Of all the things Luffy could've done to Nami, this one was by far the worst. She was straight up pissed.

"LUFFY!" she exclaimed at the top of her lungs, her tattered wet maps she had spent hours creating in her clenched fists. Luffy peaked in through the room, his lips pursed and his eyes looking in the opposite direction.

"Why did you do this, you baka!" Nami screamed, giving Luffy a knock on the head which instantly created a visible sore.

"Oi! I'm sorry, Namiiii~! It was Usopp's fault~~!" Luffy whined.

"HEY! TAKE IT LIKE A MAN, LUFFY! DON'T DRAG OTHER DOWN WITH YOU!" shouted Usopp, hiding behind the pole to try and escape Nami's wrath.

Nami let out a loud sigh. Luffy embraced for impact, but it never came.

"You really are an idiot, Luffy..." Nami said softly, glaring down at her maps. She un-cringled one and stared at it for a while, Luffy watching her carefully with a blank stare.

That night Nami stayed up the whole night in her room, punching walls and shouting obscenities so the whole entire crew could hear.

Zoro slept through it all, but Luffy, Robin, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Franky, and Brook could not get a single bit of sleep.

"Is Nami not feeling so supperr~ tonight? Ow~!"

"She's upset because Luffy and Usopp ruined her maps," sighed Chopper.

"Hey! It was his idea!" Luffy and Usopp said in unison, pointing to each other.

"Maybe I should play her a song?" offered Brook, "My new one sounds quite amazing, even though I have no ears to hear with! YOHOHOHO"

"You guys will get your ass kicked if I figure out you hurt the feelings of my poor Nami-Swaaaann!" yelled Sanji chivalrously.

Even though Luffy didn't want to admit it, he did feel guilty for ruining Nami's maps. He even apologized to her over and over again, even offering to give her the helping of meat Sanji prepared that night. But Nami would just ignore him and walk straight past him and Usopp.

Nami was completely heart-broken. It seemed no matter what, her dream of drawing a map of the world wasn't helping very much. Late that night Robin came in and used her Hana-Hana No Mi to help clean up all the water and maps with dripping ink off the floor, but Nami lost her spirit. She lost her hope. She thought maybe God didn't want her to draw maps, because if he did, he wouldn't let these things happen to them. She thought about Bellemere and how much she believed in Nami, and how much Nojiko entrusted Nami with her name and the golden bracelet which was prettily perked on her skinny wrist.

Finally, after hours of frustration, Nami fell asleep back in the girl's room with Robin coaxing here that 'everything was going to be alright' and 'you have plenty of time to redraw them'.

The next morning Nami went back into her navigation room to take a look at how much needed to be cleaned up, but she found a different surprise. All over the walls, her desk, and the clotheslines used for wet-inked maps were filled with different maps all drawn by Luffy. Of course, the maps were completely mis-drawn and rediculous looking, but Nami was moved by the action anyways. In child-like crayon fashion, there were large islands all labeled with the different islands they visited. Fish-man Island was a giant bubble with a bunch of blue and pink and orange and green fish inside, while Water 7 was a city with a giant wave behind it. Nami walked around the room, admiring all the silly drawings that obviously sucked, but reminded her of the memories they've overcome as part of the Straw Hat Crew.

"Nami..."

The red-head swung around to see Luffy standing at the doorway, his hat in his hands being turned over again and again, "You like my drawings? I tried really hard, y'know! See that fish! It's a fishman!" he said excitedly.

Nami chuckled. "They suck."

Her faith in drawing maps was renewed. Because as long as she had a dumbass captain like him, he needed the best maps in the world done by Nami herself, because she, obviously, was the best. Even though Luffy probably couldn't read them anyways.

"Oi. Nami. Wanna have a water gun fi-"

_Punch._


	2. The Girl's Room Secrets

**I want to add in some Frobin as well... because... they're cute :)**

* * *

Franky was curious. No, not just curious. _SUPER curious. _Why was Franky curious? Well, because deep within the girl's room, Nami and Robin were sharing giggling and laughing and whispering. And every once in a while Franky heard his name escape from Robin's mouth. He wanted to know what they were talking about. As well did the rest of the boys.

"Okay, boys! This is my new _super_ invention, just for exclusive use of spying, er, learning, about the girls!" Franky proclaimed proudly, holding up the new invention.

"COOOOOOL~!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper oogled in unision. Their eyes flashed like stars at the sight of the super cool invention.

It was a tiny little robot, basically a miniature Franky, which was about the size of 1/3 of a pointer finger. It had flashing bulbs, camouflage colors, and all sorts of cool bobbles and miniature lasers.

"What the hell? Why would you need a shitty laser when spying on the girls?" asked Sanji, poking the little mecha.

"WE HAVE IT JUST BECAUSE IT'S SUPPERRR~!" shouted Franky, striking his signature pose.

"YOHOHOHOHO! Sanji-san, now we will be able to get a peek at their panties! YOHOHHOHO! Although I have no eyes to peak with! YOHOHOHOHO!" laughed Brook. But the idea Brook gave Sanji intrigued him even more. The possibility of seeing Nami or Robin getting dressed intrigued him more than the mermaid paradise. He got a nose-bleed just thinking about it.

"Alright! Teach us how to use this thing!" Sanji demanded impatiently.

"Alllllright! My little mecha can shrink down to a microscopic size and has little microphones and video cameras going from all angles! Ow! It's super effective!"

"How can it do that, Franky? Oooh, are those even more lasers? DOES IT HAVE NIPPLE LIGHTS, TOO?" Chopper screeched.

"THAT'S SO COOL, FRANKY!" Luffy admired.

"Like I said, it's-"

"SUUUPPPEERRR~!" shouted Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and Franky.

"I'd love to see the blueprints you used, Franky," said Usopp, already trying to get the little mecha to shoot lasers using the remote control.

As the boys, all crowded around their little toy, enjoyed being able to learn the secrets of the girl's room, Zoro was off on the lawn of the Sunny, snoring away underneath the night stars. However, he wasn't as alone and at peace as he thought.

* * *

"Grab him, Robin!"

"No, how inhumane!"

"Come on, it'll be hilarious!"

"Well... I wouldn't mind having a little fun with Zoro-kun..."

"Exactly! The three of us! Let's do it! Just grab him and bring him in our room!"

"How will we go about this?"

"I'll make him pay 200,000 beli for the experience we're gonna give him!"

"Good idea, Navigator-san!"

* * *

Outside the girls' room, Franky, Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and Brook awaited eagerly for Franky to send in their little mecha. Luffy clenched his fists with excitement, bouncing up and down on his knees. Usopp tried hard to keep him to be quiet, all for the sake of the 'women research'. Sanji commented he wouldn't mind conducting research on a regular basis.

"Oh, how naughty, Sanji-san! I wonder what women do inside their rooms...although I have no brain to wonder with! YOHO-"

"Shhhhhhuuuuuttt up!" hissed Sanji violently, grabbing Brook by the jaw and covering it up. Brook's laugh was too loud and the girls would obviously hear it.

"I'm so excited! So excited! I wonder what pirate women do in their room? Plot evil plans? Maybe I can create some medicine..." Chopper rubbed his hands together excitedly, his tongue stuck out and wiggling about with sparkling eyes.

Franky placed the little mecha in his red-extended hand and, with Usopp activating the control, marched the mecha underneath the door and into the girl's room.

"Hurry! Back to our room!" Franky whispered in a harsh tone. And with that, all the boys ran back to their room where they've quickly, with Franky and Usopp's help, turned the whole room into a spy-detective area with cameras, large television screens, and large headphones with each male being allowed to wear cool, dark glasses.

"Why do we need to wear these?" asked Chopper.

"We look cool!" insisted Luffy, fashionably slipping on the glasses and striking an oh-so-cool-pose.

"We look SUPPPEERR~!" exclaimed Franky, putting his on as well and sitting down in a large, leather revolving seat in front of the 3 large screens.

The right screen showed the right angle, the middle showing the front, and the left showing the left angle. Franky demanded to use more cameras because only one camera couldn't give such a super view of the girl's room. But, once the gray screen flashed with a push of a button and showed exactly what was going on in the girl's room, it shocked everyone to the core and left Sanji rolling on the ground.

* * *

"Oi! You stupid females! Leave me alone!" shouted Zoro.

Nami and Robin, both in their feminine pajamas, stole Zoro away in their room to do their evil deeds. Robin kept him from moving using her Hana Hana no Mi, keeping his hands and feet locked together. No matter how much Zoro screamed the shouted, he could not escape from the peril he was about to endure.

Nami giggled and rubbed her hands together in excitement. "Oh, come on, Zoro! It won't be that bad! Who knows, you might enjoy it!"

"Hell no!"

"Zoro-kun~, it's a nice experiment. It's better than being with those boys and possibly getting a dangerous infection from their foot fungi that will result in death."

"..."

"..."

"Yeah, Zoro! Just what Robin said!"

"You women are idiots!'

Nami pulled out of her drawer all the tools and things they would need for their deed they were about to do. Upon seeing all the mysterious objects, Zoro decided to protest even more.

"Hell no! Let me out! Right now! Right-!"

With a swift movement of her hands, Zoro's mouth was concealed by two beautiful blossoming hands interlocking right over his mouth. He still muffled words, but after a while Zoro gave up and instead gave Nami the evil eye.

"This will cost 200,000 beli, Zoro!"

"mmmff! bassshh!"

"I think he said he'd love to, navigator-san!" Robin said with a smile.

* * *

"What are they doing?" asked Franky.

"Taking away his man-hood..." Luffy sighed, staring at the screen in horror.

* * *

"Doesn't this blush go well with his skin tone?" asked Nami, brushing it on with a flick of her wrist.

At this point, Zoro was make-overed all over his face. He was quite a beautiful girl, actually. His short green marimo-hair was put into tiny little braids and his eyelashes were extended with thick layers of mascara. Throughout the whole ordeal, Nami insisted Zoro pay her because of such a good job she was doing. Zoro would try to respond, but could not.

As Nami braided some more into the back of Zoro's hair, the girl talk started to commence.

"So, Robin," Nami began, giving Robin a devilish look, "who do you have the hots for on the ship?"

Zoro whaled out in pain, begging Robin to cover up his ears, which Robin did without question before giving her answer.

"Well, Franky is quite charming," Robin said politely.

"Sure he is! He's your type - completely strange..." Nami said silently to herself.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing!"

* * *

After rolling on the floor after a while and laughing their heads off, the men started to get down to spying on the girls. Sanji practically died while laughing so hard, and Chopper had to give him a shot of some strange yellow medicine to revive him from choking on his own laughter.

"Poor, poor Zoro..." Luffy contemplated, but suddenly all their ears directed to the screen when a certain sentence was said.

"So, Robin, who do you have the hots for on the ship?" Nami asked, her voice coming directly into the earphone-covered ears.

"Oi! Oi! Oi!" Usopp slapped Luffy on the arm, "Their gossping!"

"Shhh!" insisted Brook, slapping Usopp and knocking him over.

"WILL NAMI-SWAN TALK ABOUT ME? MELLORINE~!"

"Well, Franky is quite charming," said Robin.

Suddenly, everyone's eyes went straight of Franky.

"She likes _you?_" exclaimed Sanji, completely distraught.

"Sh! Their talking more!" Usopp hissed.

"Well, everything about Franky is pretty cool. He's got all those lights and stuff... but why do you like him?" asked Nami. The boys said nothing, eagerly awaiting Robin's answer.

"I like his nipple lights."

* * *

**I KNOW, I KNOW. WHAT HAPPENED TO ZORO? WILL HE EVER BE RETURNED FROM THE DEPTHS OF THE GIRLS ROOM? WHAT WAS FRANKY'S REACTION? WILL ROBIN AND FRANKY GET TOGETHER? WILL THE GIRLS DISCOVER THE MECHA?**

**so many questions**

**maybe i'll have to make a part 2. gosh, this took a life of it's own.**


	3. Valentine's Day

**I don't quite know what I'm doing with my life, so here's a little Valentine's Day love... (pretend it's valentine's day...)**

* * *

**L**uffy fumbled with the piece of paper in his hands, staring at it with a harsh and concentrated stare. He stood outside Nami''s room, reciting the words over and over in his head about a thousand times. Luffy knew he had to do well on this Valentine's Day. The last Valentine's Day didn't end up so well...

..

"What's this?"

Luffy smiled. "Open it!"

Nami gave a weak smile then hesitantly opened up the box.

_BOOM!_

__A giant explosion went off inside the box and exploded in Nami's face. Luffy did not quite understand Sanji's expression when he said earlier to him that Valentine's Day was 'exploding' with love.

..

"Oi! Nami!" Luffy shouted loudly.

Nami creaked the door open slowly, only exposing her face to Luffy. "Hm?"

"I wrote you a poem!" Luffy stated proudly, showing off his crinkled piece of paper which had just as many eraser marks as it did words. Luffy coughed to clear his throat than began his poem...

_"An original poem by Monkey D. Luffy to Nami._

_Nami-_

_You smell like mikans and money_

_You are very good at commanding the Sunny_

_Your hair is orange and long_

_And whenever we sing you sing along_

_When you punch me - it hurts_

_But you always give me Sanji's extra desserts_

_Your navigation skills are pretty neat_

_I'd rather have you than a bag full of meat."_

__Nami couldn't help but smile at Luffy's words. Sure, some of it didn't really rhyme. And sure, the words were fumbled and didn't make sense at some parts. But Luffy tried hard, and Nami could see that he did.

"Luffy..." Nami said softly, "that was beautiful."

Luffy gave her his wide-grinned smile. "This time I didn't listen to Sanji! But poems are supposed to rhyme, right?"

Nami nodded.

"Happy Valentine's day, Nami."

Nami slowly creaked open the door, exposing her body. Nami was wearing orange frilly lingerie which barely exposed her chest and accentuated all of her curves.

Luffy blinked at her.

Nami stepped out of the doorway. In the middle of the floor was about 20 pieces of meat all stacked on top of each other.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Luffy."

* * *

**I wrote this really quickly. Idk I just thought it was a cute idea so I just WROTE. Maybe I'll rewrite it later. I don't know.**

**REVIEW PLEASE IT MAKES ME HAPPY.**


End file.
